


Judit

by electracine



Category: The Bible
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la Biblia, Judit es una mujer muy guapa, muy piadosa, muy noble, muy valiente y muy perfecta, que decapita a Holofernes, el jefe del ejército del pueblo enemigo de Israel. Esto es un intento de presentar a una Judit más real y terrenal que pudiera haber servido como inspiración para la Judit de la Biblia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judit

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la comunidad [Myth Freaks](http://mythfreaks-esp.livejournal.com/)

**1\. Presentación de Judit -**

En tiempos de Alejandro Janneo, rey y sumo sacerdote de Judea, vivía en las afueras de Siquem una mujer llamada Judit, hija de Merarí y viuda de Manasés. Su padre había muerto en la toma de Samaria. Su marido también fue a la guerra, otra guerra, pero regresó, aunque nunca volvió a ser el mismo: se volvió huraño y arisco, no hablaba con su esposa y a veces ella lo oía llorar por las noches. Su cuerpo seguía viviendo, pero era como si su alma se hubiera muerto. 

Durante la época de la siega de la cebada, Manasés cogió una fuerte insolación, se metió en la cama y ya no se levantó más. Se tumbó de cara la pared y ni comía ni decía palabra. Judit no se movía de su lado, intentaba que comiera y le preguntaba qué le pasaba, pero él ni siquiera la miraba. 

“Puede que la guerra no mate a todos los hombres, pero sí que los acaba destruyendo a todos. No es culpa suya. Si él no se quiere dejar ayudar, no hay manera que usted pueda ayudarle” le decía para consolarla su sirvienta más fiel, una joven llamada Abigail. 

Una mañana, cuando Judit había acabado de dar las órdenes del día a sus sirvientes y trabajadores, entró de nuevo en la habitación de su marido y lo encontró colgado, con una soga alrededor del cuello atada a una biga del techo. El grito que lanzó alertó a Abigail, que acudió corriendo, y, al ver la situación, tomó control de ella. 

Abigail le pidió a su señora que la ayudara a descolgar al señor. Entre las dos lo metieron en la cama, lo taparon con una sábana y, para evitar el deshonor, dijeron a todo el mundo que había muerto a consecuencia de la insolación. Lo enterraron en la misma tierra que él, antes de la guerra, había cultivado con tanto orgullo e ilusión y, como era un hombre muy querido, todos lo lloraron. 

Como Judit no había engendrado ningún hijo varón, que pudiera heredar las posesiones de su esposo, dos días después del entierro, el hermano mayor de Manasés se presentó en su casa reclamando su tierra y sus bienes para él, como heredero único que era. 

Judit se lanzó a sus pies y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le suplicó que no le arrebatara lo único que le quedaba. Apeló a su corazón, argumentando que sus acciones las convertirían, a ella y a su hija pequeña, en mendigas que acabarían muriendo de inanición sin ni siquiera tener a nadie que las sepultara bajo la tierra, de modo que sus cuerpos serían pasto de los cuervos y otras aves carroñeras. Sin embargo, el hermano de su marido no cedió, porque la ley estaba de su parte. 

Entonces Judit se puso en pie y le dijo: “Esta hacienda va a ser mía o no va a ser de nadie. Prefiero arrasar con un incendio todas mis propiedades que verlas en manos de un hombre vil como tú. Pero no me voy a conformar con destruir mis posesiones, también destruiré las tuyas. Cuando estés durmiendo, tranquilo en tu cama, y te despiertes abrasado por las llamas, recuerda que habré sido yo quien ha prendido fuego a tu casa”.

“Las amenazas de una mujer no me dan miedo” respondió su cuñado. A lo que Judit dijo: “Pues deberían dártelo, porque no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer que lo ha perdido todo y, por tanto, ya no tiene nada que perder”. 

Su cuñado insistió: “No hay ni habrá nunca ninguna mujer que me haga ceder ante mis derechos”. Por su parte, Judit replicó: “Es mejor que cedas ahora y tu honor restará intacto. Yo cumpliré mis amenazas, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Y entonces, imagínate qué dirán los hombres cuando sepan que es una mujer quién ha destruido tus posesiones. Imagínate lo que representará que sea una mujer quién te ha vencido y arruinado”. 

“Te veo desesperada y me compadezco de ti. Seré magnánimo y me llevaré sólo la mitad de tus esclavos y de tu ganado. Cada año me darás sólo la mitad de tu cosecha” dijo el hermano de Manasés. Y así lo hicieron. Cuando él se hubo ido, Judit rompió a llorar. Abigail la abrazó y la tranquilizó hasta que sus sollozos se apagaron. Le repetía en voz baja al oído: “Ya está. Ya ha pasado todo.”

 

**2\. Judit en Jerusalén -**

Ya hacía tres años y cuatro meses que Judit vivía en su casa guardando su viudez. No le gustaba mucho ir a la ciudad y lo evitaba tanto como podía, porque además su propiedad producía todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Era feliz viendo crecer a su hija, llamada Hanna, y viendo como la tierra, que tanto esfuerzo costaba cultivar, producía sus frutos. Por más que, cuando había pagado todos los tributos que estaba obligada a pagar, no le quedaba prácticamente nada de la cosecha. 

Sin embargo, una vez al año iba a Jerusalén para vender el poco excedente que le quedaba una vez había pagado los impuestos. El camino era peligroso y Judit siempre temía ser atacada por los bandidos que habitaban en el desierto. Siempre elegía a uno de sus sirvientes para que fingiera que era su marido, porque los hombres no se lo piensan dos veces a la hora de tomar ventaja de una mujer sola, pero si va acompañada de un hombre muestran un poco más de respeto. 

En Jerusalén, Judit vendió su excedente de uvas, aceitunas y trigo, decidió ir a comprar perfume para ella y un tejido bonito para hacer un vestido para su hija, algunas de las pocas cosas que no podía fabricar por ella misma. La acompañaba solamente Abigail, su fiel criada. Cuando llegaron a los alrededores del templo de Jerusalén se encontraron un gran tumulto de gentes que les impedían el paso. 

“¿Qué es lo que ocurre?” preguntó Judit a un niño que miraba los disturbios con grandes ojos. Se lo preguntó a un niño, porque estaba mal visto que una mujer se dirigiera a un hombre adulto sin que éste le hubiera dirigido la palabra primero. 

Y el niño respondió: “Los fariseos y los saduceos se están enfrentando por el poder y el favor del rey. ¿Usted, señora, de qué parte está?” A lo que Judit contestó: “Como aún eres sólo un niño, a ti te puedo decir la verdad: no me importa quién gane, porque es lo mismo tener que pagar tributos a unos que a los otros.” 

“Señora, ¿dónde quiere usted ir? Por una moneda, yo les guiaré por calles adyacentes para esquivar la multitud” dijo el niño. Como Judit no conocía bien las calles de Jerusalén, no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar, pero se abstuvo de pagar al niño hasta que las hubo llevado hasta la casa del comerciante con el que quería tener tratos. Además, también le advirtió: “Espero que no nos hagas ninguna mala pasada, porque sino juro que te vas a arrepentir, porque te haré saltar todos los dientes de un golpe”. 

Después de que Judit comprara todo lo que necesitaba, sin ningún contratiempo, cuando ya se disponían a salir de la ciudad antes de que se hiciera de noche, ella y Abigail se encontraron otra aglomeración de ciudadanos que les dificultaban el paso. Esta vez se trataba de un predicador, descalzo y vestido con una túnica harapienta, que arengaba al pueblo. 

El orador hablaba así: “En verdad os digo que, tal como dictan las profecías de la sagrada profetisa Deborah, será una mujer de incomparable belleza quien derramará la sangre del enemigo del pueblo de Yahvé. El Señor se servirá de una mujer como instrumento para impartir su justicia divina. Porque el poder de Yahvé es infinito, los enemigos del pueblo escogido serán castigados a través de una mujer de gran hermosura.” Pero Judit y su sirvienta se afanaron en cruzar la muchedumbre sin detenerse a escuchar sus palabras.

 

**3\. El ejército recluta soldados -**

Las propiedades que Judit había heredado de su marido estaban en un lugar de paso. Era por eso que allí a menudo llegaban hombres agotados y sedientos. Judit les daba un vaso de agua, un plato de gachas y un lugar en los establos para pasar la noche, sin preguntarles nunca si eran peregrinos o fugitivos. 

Fue a través de estos hombres que le llegó la nueva de que en toda Judea se estaba preparando una guerra contra los seléucidas. Cada vez que le comunicaban esta noticia Judit siempre daba la misma respuesta: “Los hombres siempre están preparando una guerra”. 

Cuando había nacido su hija, la primera reacción de su marido fue la de entristecerse porque no era un varón, pero Judit se alegraba que fuera una niña, porque las niñas al menos no tienen que ir a la guerra. 

Cuando el trigo estaba ya casi a punto para ser cosechado, llegó a su casa un destacamento de hombres armados con lanzas y espadas. Estos exigieron que se presentaran todos los hombres que vivían allí, de modo que Judit ordenó que reunieran a todos los sirvientes. 

El cabecilla del grupo dijo: “¿No tendrás ningún hombre escondido? Porque si lo encontramos lo ejecutaremos por cobarde y traidor, y su cuerpo será expuesto delante del palacio real hasta que no sea nada más que una masa infecta de podredumbre. Dime, ¿no estarás escondiendo ningún familiar?”

Judit respondió: “No, no escondo ningún hombre. Todos los hombres que quería ya os los llevasteis para otras guerras, guerras que acabaron matándolos”. Entonces el cabeza de los soldados le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a Judit que la tumbó en el suelo escupiendo sangre, y luego él añadió: “Maldita ramera, esto te enseñará a no replicar y a tener la boca cerrada”.

Los soldados se fueron y se llevaron todos los hombres que Judit tenía a su servicio, incluyendo niños y viejos. Quedaron sólo las mujeres, la mayor parte de ellas mayores, pero ya era el tiempo de la cosecha y todas tuvieron que trabajar en ella desde la salida del sol hasta su puesta. Sin embargo, no terminaron a tiempo y la mayor parte de la cosecha se perdió. 

 

**4\. Holofernes llega a casa de Judit buscando refugio -**

Cuando ya hacía seis meses que la guerra había empezado, llegó arrastrándose a casa de Judit un guerrero malherido. Sin poder levantarse del suelo pidió ayuda y Judit le ayudó, sin preguntarle de qué ejército era, porque le habría gustado que, si su marido se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación, alguien también le hubiera ayudado. 

Entre tres mujeres le llevaron dentro de la casa y lo tumbaron sobre un lecho. Luego Judit le limpió, curó y vendó las heridas. Estuvo muchos días debatiéndose entra la vida y la muerte, y a Judit le impresionó el estoicismo con que afrontaba el dolor y la valentía con que miraba a la muerte. 

Judit no había conocido nunca un hombre como él. Era un hombre muy orgulloso y, aunque dio las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, se apresuró a añadir que la recompensaría por lo que había hecho. A lo que Judit dijo: “Si te ayudé no fue porque quisiera algo a cambio. Te ayudé porque es lo que me gustaría que alguien hiciera por mí si yo me encontrara en la misma situación”.

Cuando el hombre se pudo levantar de la cama por si solo, rechazando por orgullo la ayuda que le ofrecía Judit, ésta se dio cuenta de lo alto y fuerte que era, de lo anchas que eran sus espaldas, de lo grandes que eran sus manos, de lo vasto que era su pecho, de lo poderosos que eran sus brazos. Su pelo era negro y rizado, y su barba espesa y oscura. 

El hombre le pidió a Judit que le enseñara sus posesiones y ella así lo hizo. Luego el hombre dijo: “Es impresionante que una mujer sola haya conseguido todo esto. Nunca he conocido a una mujer con tanta determinación, tanta fuerza y tanto valor como tú. Es admirable”. Entonces Judit le contó la disputa con el hermano de su difunto marido, al cual aún tenía que entregar la mitad de la cosecha, y le insinuó lo difícil que era seguir adelante con todo lo que tenía que pagar en tributos. 

Y luego el hombre contestó: “Ya sé cómo te agradeceré lo que has hecho por mí. Te libraré de esa cucaracha que se aprovecha de tu trabajo. Voy a aniquilarlo de una forma que se arrepentirá de haber nacido”. Judit protestó y dijo que no le hiciera nada, pero el hombre respondió: “Juro por lo más sagrado que lo voy a liquidar. Tan cierto como me llamo Holofernes.”

 

**5\. Holofernes visita por segunda vez a Judit -**

Cuando ya estuvo recuperado, Holofernes marchó de casa de Judit pero, cuando aún no hacía ni un mes que se había marchado, volvió. Ahora Judit ya sabía quién era, sabía que era el jefe del ejército de Demetrio III, rey de los seléucidas, y sabía que podía tener muchos problemas por haberlo acogido en su casa. 

Holofernes regresó con un saco de ropa oscura y le dijo a Judit: “Ya he cumplido con mi promesa, porque yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo”. Y, agarrándola por el pelo, saco del saco la cabeza decapitada del hermano del marido de Judit, que tenía en el rostro una expresión de horror y un color pálido como de cera putrefacta. 

Judit dijo: “Te pedí que no le hicieras nada”. Y Holofernes respondió: “Me pediste que no hiciera nada sólo por una cuestión de orgullo, sólo porque no querías deberme nada. No te preocupes, ahora estamos en paz. Además, sólo he hecho lo que tú misma hubieras hecho si hubieras sido un hombre y no una mujer.” Judit no respondió nada. 

Aquella noche Judit y Holofernes durmieron juntos. Judit experimentó un placer como no lo había sentido nunca, un placer tan intenso que no podía evitar gritar y Holofernes tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano para que no los oyeran. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar, Judit se despertó, después de sólo dos horas de sueño, agotada y con moratones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía feliz y una agradable sensación de lasitud la embriagaba. 

Holofernes ya se había levantado y vestido, y dijo a Judit: “Deprisa, vístete y coge lo que necesitas, que nos vamos”. Judit le preguntó a qué se refería y Holofernes le respondió: “Ahora eres mi mujer. Por tanto, vas a venir conmigo. Ahora eres una seléucida y no una israelita. Por lo tanto, tienes que venir conmigo. Te voy a dar todo lo que quieras. No te faltará de nada.”

Judit respondió: “Lo que quiero es quedarme a vivir y trabajar en la tierra que me dio mi marido.” Y Holofernes le contestó: “No seas ridícula. Te he dicho que no te faltará de nada. ¿Qué mujer preferiría quedarse sola pudiendo tener un hombre que la proteja? Y más si este hombre es el jefe del ejército del Imperio Seléucida, que está a punto de derrotar a tu pueblo”. 

“No voy a dejar mi hogar para convertirme en tu concubina. Me dijiste que te gustaba porque era diferente a todas las mujeres que habías conocido y ahora quieres convertirme en una más” dijo Judit. Y Holofernes continuó: “Me estás agotando la paciencia. No ves que no tienes más remedio que venir conmigo. ¿Qué te piensas que van a hacer tus compatriotas cuando se enteren que no sólo has dado cobijo a un enemigo sino que encima has dormido con él?”

Judit replicó: “Les diré que me forzaste”. Holofernes soltó una carcajada y apuntó: “¿Crees que se creerán la palabra de una mujer frente la de un hombre? Los israelitas vendrán a tus propiedades con antorchas ardiendo, arrasarán todo esto y te quedarás sin nada. Entonces vendrás arrastrándote hasta mí suplicando compasión.” Y dicho esto, Holofernes se marchó.

 

**6\. Judit y Abigail trazan un plan y se ponen en camino -**

Cuando Holofernes se hubo marchado, Judit fue a buscar Abigail, su fiel sirvienta, y le explicó todo lo que había sucedido. Entre ellas no había secretos. Además, desde que su marido había muerto, era con Abigail con quien Judit contaba cuando surgían dificultades y necesitaba consejo. 

Como Judit tenía claro que no quería abandonar su tierra ni su vida, descartó la posibilidad de ir a pedir clemencia a Holofernes, ponerse bajo su protección y convertirse en poco más que una esclava. El problema era que Judit no tenía a nadie a quién pedir ayuda y ella y las pocas mujeres que quedaban a su servicio no podían hacer nada contra una multitud encolerizada. 

Tarde o temprano correría la voz de que Judit había cobijado al mayor de los enemigos del pueblo escogido de Yahvé y que encima era la responsable de la muerte del hermano de Menasés, que ahora que había fallecido todo el mundo alabaría por su bondad y su nobleza. Entonces, una muchedumbre airada se pondría en camino. 

Judit y Abigail sabían que esta muchedumbre estaría compuesta sólo por viejos, mujeres, niños y tullidos, porque todos los hombres estaban aún en la guerra, pero también sabían que esta muchedumbre estaría cegada por el odio, aún herida y furiosa a causa de los seres queridos que habían perdido en la guerra. Y las dos sabían que no hay nada más peligroso que una multitud furiosa arrastrada por la sed de venganza.

Aquello sucedería tarde o temprano y no podían esperar y quedarse sin hacer nada, porque una vez sucediera estarían perdidas. La única solución que les quedaba era anticiparse a los acontecimientos. Judit y Abigail lo discutieron a lo largo de toda la noche y llegaron a la conclusión de que era muy peligroso, pero era la única solución.

Judit confesó que tenía miedo y que no estaba segura de si llegado el momento tendría el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, pero que saber que Abigail estaría a su lado le daba fuerza. Abigail recordó que una vez la misma Judit había dicho que no había nada más peligroso que una mujer que lo hubiera perdido todo. Así que Judit besó y abrazó a su hija, consciente de que quizás era la última vez que lo hacía, y luego se puso en camino, acompañada por Abigail. 

 

**7\. Judit se reencuentra con Holofernes -**

Judit y Abigail se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba acampado el ejército de Holofernes. A medio camino se encontraron con un destacamento del ejército de los seléucidas, que les cortaron el paso y le preguntaron: “Buena mujer, ¿de qué pueblo eres? ¿A dónde vas y qué pretendes?” Y Judit dijo: “Soy del pueblo de los hebreos y me dirijo al campamento de Holofernes para rendirme, postrarme ante él y jurarle fidelidad”. 

Los soldados le dijeron que hacía bien en rendirse, porque así iba a salvar su vida, y luego la condujeron a la tienda de Holofernes. Holofernes estaba descansando en su cama, bajo un dosel púrpura bordado con oro y piedras preciosas y, cuando le dijeron que había una israelita que quería verle, se levantó y salió a recibirla. 

Cuando Judit lo vio se postró a sus pies y exclamó: “Ten piedad de mí, perdóname por mi ofensa y mi orgullo. Si hay en tu corazón una pizca de bondad, que yo sé que la hay, perdóname, porque a partir de ahora yo te seré fiel hasta la muerte y te adoraré y serviré hasta el fin de mis días”. 

Holofernes ordenó a sus sirvientes que la levantaran y, fingiendo que no la conocía de nada, dijo: “Buena mujer, estate tranquila, no tengas miedo de nada. Porque yo no he hecho nunca daño a nadie que haya decidido servir al Demetrio III, el gran rey del Imperio Seléucida, que está destinado a reinar sobre toda la tierra.” 

Holofernes ordenó que sacaran la vajilla de plata y que sirvieran un gran banquete en honor de Judit. Invitó sólo a los rangos superiores de su ejército y el resto de soldados y sirvientes tuvo que conformarse con el plato de rancho de cada día. Holofernes mandó que Judit se sentara a su lado y, durante todo el rato que duró el banquete, no dejó de agarrarla fuerte por la cintura, mientras de vez en cuando le decía al oído que ardía en deseos de que por fin se quedaran los dos solos. 

Judit iba llenando una copa tras otra a Holofernes y cuando éste la instaba a beber, ella se llevaba la copa a los labios y sólo dejaba que el alcohol los tocara, sin llegar nunca a tragarlo. Luego, cuando Holofernes estaba distraído, vaciaba la copa en el suelo. 

 

**8\. Judit se queda sola en la tienda con Holofernes y lo mata -**

Cuando, ya bien entrada la madrugada, todos los invitados se retiraron a sus tiendas y Judit y Holofernes se quedaron solos en la de éste, él empezó a besarla en las manos, el cuello, el rostro, el pelo, los ojos. Judit no se resistió, pero tampoco le alentó, simplemente le dejaba hacer. 

Holofernes a penas se tendía en pie, de tanto que había bebido, así que Judit le propuso que se fuera a la cama y Holofernes contestó: “Eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer. Pero tú vienes conmigo.” Holofernes no soltaba a Judit y seguía besándola por todas partes. Judit, paciente, le dejaba hacer, hasta que él se durmió por culpa de todo el alcohol que había bebido. 

Entonces Judit dejó entrar en la tienda a Abigail, que durante todo lo que había durado el banquete había estado esperando dónde estaban los sirvientes de Holofernes. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, porque ya lo habían planificado todo de antemano. Abigail inmovilizó y amordazó a Holofernes y Judit cogió su propia espada, que él siempre guardaba al lado de la cama por si lo sorprendían sus enemigos en medio de la noche. 

Cuando la hoja de la espada empezó a cortar la carne, Holofernes se despertó de golpe y empezó a debatirse. Pronto la cama empezó a quedar empapada de sangre. A Judit le pareció que Holofernes tardaba una eternidad en morirse. Al fin dejó de moverse, pero el trabajo aún no estaba terminado. Judit necesitaba una prueba de que realmente era ella quién había matado al jefe del ejército del enemigo de Israel, así que tenía que decapitarlo. 

Por más que la hoja de la espada estuviera bien afilada, fue un trabajo arduo en el que Judit y Abigail se fueron turnando cuando sentían que las fuerzas empezaban a flaquearles. Al final lo consiguieron y escondieron la cabeza decapitada de Holofernes en un saco de ropa oscura. Se cambiaron la ropa que había quedado ensuciada de sangre y también tuvieron que lavarse porque la sangre incluso les había manchado la piel. 

Cuando el sol ya empezaba a despuntar, Judit y Abigail salieron de la tienda. Un guardia les cortó el paso y les preguntó a dónde iban. Judit contestó: “Vamos al lado del río a rezar a nuestro Dios. Holofernes me ha dado su permiso. ¿Quieres ir a despertarlo para preguntarle si es verdad? Si quieres, hazlo. Pero que sepas que no estará muy contento que le despiertes por una insignificancia como ésta.” El guardia les dejó pasar y fue así como pudieron escapar del campamento de Holofernes. 

 

**9\. Judit enseña al rey de Judea la cabeza de Holofernes -**

Hasta que no cruzaron las murallas de Jerusalén, Judit no se sintió a salvo. A cada pocos pasos volvía la vista a atrás para asegurarse de que los guerreros del ejército de Holofernes no las seguían en busca de venganza. 

Judit y Abigail habían decidido que irían directamente a Jerusalén a enseñar la cabeza de Holofernes al rey de Judea y confiaban que si alguien quería perseguirlas se imaginaría que ellas se habían dirigido a Siquem, donde estaba su casa. De todos modos, si iban allí no encontrarían a nadie, porque Judit había ordenado a sus sirvientas que ellas y su hija se escondieran en las cuevas de las montañas. 

En Jerusalén, todos los habitantes o bien estaban escondidos en sus casas o bien habían huido, porque en las calles no había nadie. No fue hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad que vieron a algún hombre o alguna mujer que se apresuraban de un lado a otro, pero que siempre se detenían un segundo para observarlas con cara de sorpresa. 

Sin embargo, el mayor número de hombres que encontraron fueron los que estaban colgados en patíbulos improvisados en todas las plazas por las que pasaban. Judit y Abigail no tenían ni idea de si se trataba de enemigos seléucidas capturados o de hombres hebreos que habían sido acusados de traidores o rebeldes. 

Algunos debía hacer ya muchos días que estaban colgados porque habían sido carcomidos por aves carroñeras, pero otros debían ser recientes porque aún llevaban sus sandalias, pero probablemente no por mucho tiempo porque habían varios hombres que se peleaban entre ellos para conseguir quitárselas.

Cuando Judit y Abigail llegaron a la entrada del palacio de Alejandro Janneo, sumo sacerdote y rey de Judea, se anunciaron como unas hebreas piadosas que traían un presente para el rey de Judea. Alejandro Janneo las recibió en medio de un consejo de guerra y les ordenó que se apresuraran.

Judit le enseñó la cabeza decapitada de Holofernes y le dijo: “Oh, gran monarca de Israel, descendiente de la honorable casa de David y el monarca más grande que ha reinado sobre el pueblo escogido de Yahvé después del mismo David, te hago entrega de un presente, que yo misma he conseguido con la humilde fuerza de mis brazos, la cabeza de Holofernes, el primero de los generales del ejército de Demetrio III.”

Y Alejandro Janneo le dijo: “Hija, eres bendecida por el Dios altísimo, más que todas las otras mujeres de la tierra, y bendecido es el Dios, que creó el cielo y la tierra, y que te ha conducido con éxito a cortar la cabeza del que mandaba sobre nuestros enemigos. Porque Dios todopoderoso, que me escogió a mí como su humilde servidor en la tierra, está de parte del pueblo hebreo y nunca le abandonará”. Y todos los que estaban presentes dijeron: “Amén, amén”.

Alejandro Janneo añadió: “Dios te bendecirá y te recompensará, porque has arriesgado sin miedo tu vida por el pueblo de Israel, pero dime, buena mujer, ¿cómo puedo recompensarte yo ahora? Quédate en mi corte y no te faltará nunca nada.” Y Judit contestó: “Yo soy Judit, hija de Merarí y viuda de Manasés, y sólo quiero poder volver a mi hogar en Siquem, trabajar mi tierra y estar a salvo de mis enemigos”. 

Entonces Alejandro Janneo respondió: “Los enemigos de una mujer capaz de poner en peligro su vida para salvar el pueblo hebreo son también mis enemigos. Te voy a hacer entrega de dos de mis mejores guerreros para que te sirvan y te protejan hasta el fin de sus días. Y si alguien osa tocarte un pelo de tu cabeza, yo mismo le perseguiré hasta que lo encuentre y le dé una muerte lenta y dolorosa.”

Y así fue como Judit reconquistó la paz para ella y los suyos. Se quedó viviendo y trabajando las tierras que su marido le había donado hasta el día de su muerte. Con esto y con poder ver crecer a su hija tuvo suficiente para ser feliz y, cuando murió, anciana y rodeada de los que la habían querido, la enterraron al lado de su marido. 


End file.
